1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel monitor for displaying a video image simulating a positive image of a photographic print to be created by means of a photographic printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic printer with a monitor has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,266 (corresponding to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-298339), in which an imaging device is incorporated for detecting a video signal from an original frame recorded on a photographic film, so that a video image simulating a finished condition of a photographic print to be made from the original frame is displayed on the monitor to permit inspecting the print position of the original frame as well as the density and color of the finished print.
On the other hand, color LCD panels have recently become readily available due to recent improvements in liquid crystal technology. LCD panels have a small thickness or depth and hence can provide a thin and compact display device as compared with cathode ray tubes. Additionally, LCD panels operate at a low voltage and thus consume less electrical power. Because of these advantages, such an LCD panel would be preferable as a monitor for a photographic printer.
However, the contrast of an image displayed on the LCD panel varies depending upon the direction from which the panel is observed, that is, the position of the viewer relative to the panel. Therefore, the viewer must fix the position of his/her eyes at a predetermined angle relative to the panel front surface. Otherwise the image on the panel will not be bright or will look burred. For this reason, it is necessary, when using an LCD panel as a simulation monitor of a photographic printer, to determine a normal eye position where the image has no color blur. However, because each person has a different physical constitution, a fixed standing position does not always define an optimum eye position for everybody. Accordingly, such an LCD panel monitor for a photographic printer would have to be adjusted for each individual viewer.